What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks?
by SketchGal2
Summary: CM/SPN crossover,slash. Over 10 murders committed each year on Valentines day, or three weeks before occur. The BAU investigate, as well as Dean Winchester and Sam. Dean and Derek butt heads constantly as the lines between Supernatural and reality blur.
1. February 5th

So I had the idea of making a SPN/CM cross-over...with slash xD

I thought it would be pretty interesting to put Dean and Derek together because they are similar to one another, but yet they would butt heads quite a bit. The idea kind of sparked when I saw this pic someone made on deviantart of the characters from CM with their SPN counterparts because of similarities. Derek was matched with Dean, and I think Reid was Sam. In other words, this idea wouldn't leave my head until I typed it out lol.

Also, I hope to write the final chapter of the case on Valentine's day. So the updates will coincide with whatever the date I upload them on/ I'm not saying the unsub will be caught or not either lol

I will update my other fics don't worry! Please review and tell me what you guys think about this one! Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: February 5th<strong>

"Oh, so you think you're a tough guy then" Derek sat down from his pacing around the gray, and dank interrogation room. He eyed the man sitting, who had a smug look on his face. The man had dark brown hair, in a crew cut style, large green eyes and full lips still adorned with a look of self-satisfaction. The same look of which case made Derek see red when he tackled him to the ground earlier that day when he tried escaping from one of the crime scenes.

The BAU traveled to Wyoming for yet another grisly case. For the past five years on the same date, in which case was Valentine's day, a young attractive woman of various ethnicities in their early twenties faces would be mutilated beyond recognition(except for minor dental records which were the team's saving grace) heart torn out. The unsub would leave the women in the middle of the town's intersection, arms splayed in various directions and angel wings drawn in chalk underneath them at dawn where everyone would be asleep. The unsub however, up the ante in their serial crimes for the past three years by choosing three women at least three weeks before Valentine's day with the same form of torture and signatures.

The BAU immediately jumped on the case knowing that they would not get another chance to catch the unsub until the next year. They were however regretful that they were not aware of the case sooner once the unsub had a change in their behavior for the past three years. While hoping for the best they still trudged on to solve the uniquely frustrating case as soon as possible.

As soon as they arrived in Powell they decided to go to the previous year's first victim's homes; Erica Zarole, Gina Peters and Isabelle Berns. Rossi was paired with Hotch for Erica Zarole, Derek with Prentiss and Reid for Gina Peters and Isabelle Berns, while J.J stayed at the local police station with Garcia to establish base.

Derek drove one the SUV's through the small town, Prentiss riding shotgun giving directions to Gina Peter's home and Reid in the back seat looking through the case files.

"This place it?" Derek questioned Emily as they came upon a clearing. Emily looked at the map tracing her finger along the direction they went to where they were now in concentration.

"Looks like it" she replied folding up the map. Derek nodded, now driving closer to the house. The house was made of brick and looked to be more than a decade old. Once Derek parked near the curb Prentiss and Reid unbuckled themselves putting on their gloves. Derek repeated the actions before cupping his hands around his mouth blowing hot air into them.

"Did the temperature just drop in the last thirty minutes while we were on the road?" he asked incredulously, stepping out of the SUV. He shivered a bit.

"You're from Chicago, you should be used to this weather" Prentiss replied through chattering teeth. Reid wrapped his arms around himself as the group made their way other to the house.

"Since Chicago is one thousand two hundred and ninety four miles east away from Powell its even farther away from Canada, making Powell considerably colder due to its closeness with the North pole"

"What he said" Derek said smirking at Emily. She rolled her eyes sniffing before she sneezed.

"Bless you-what was that?" Behind the door of the house in front of the group, a large thump was heard and then an even louder crash. They slowly pulled out their guns in position, creeping to the door of the house as quietly as they could. Derek took his place on at the very front, Prentiss at the left and Reid on the right of him.

"FBI open up!" Derek called out. He heard cursing from the other side of the door and his brow furrowed. The only person that should have been living in the house was the elderly mother of Gina. He heard a gruff male voice behind the door. Could it have been the unsub?

Derek nodded in Prentiss and Reid's direction before kicking the door down, allowing the trio to crab walk in. They raised their guns to a man groaning on the floor near the staircase holding his head. Derek looked about the trashed room. Glass was scattered around the floor near the staircase.

What looked like…sugar? No…salt? The unmistakable sodium chloride chemical compound crunched under his feet leading from a broken line at the door and a straightened line at the nearby windows.

"Hands up!" Prentiss called out aiming her gun. Reid followed suit and Derek the same breaking his concentration from their odd surroundings. The man quickly raised his hands before sprinting off to the back door. Derek ran after him tackling him to the ground quickly.

"Give me your hands! NOW!" Derek shouted.

"Okay, okay geeze!" the man lifted out his hands in surrender before Derek grabbed them and cuffed them. "On your feet, on your feet!"

"Damn, do you really have to be so rough?" the man grunted as Derek jerked him towards the house again. The two of them walked through the house, Derek half dragging the guy who looked to be in his mid-thrirties and physically fit.

"That was a dumb thing to do. Running away from FBI. What are doing in this house huh?" Derek asked yanking the guy to face him.

The man laughed lightly. "Nothing special, just redecorating for grandma"

Prentiss and Reid lowered their guns finally being able to look around the home.

"Call for back-up from the station. I'm taking him in" Derek said leaving, dragging the suspect through the door. His team nodded, Reid pulled out a phone calling for back-up.

* * *

><p>"Listen officer-" The man squinted at Derek's chest looking for a name tag. When he couldn't find one he glanced up at Morgan smiling sheepishly. "Gee, I don't think I feel comfortable talking to someone who claims to be a cop and I don't know their name…how about you let me go huh? I'll forget this little understanding never happened. Whadda say?" The man flashed an easy smile at Derek, wiggling his eyebrows.<p>

Derek fought the urge to narrow his eyes at him. He was displaying some classic narcissism or alpha male behavior. One seemed to lean towards the other, but it was a little difficult to tell which one exactly while trying to keep his reactions content so that he didn't fuel this punk's arrogant fire.

"What were you doing in Marcel Peters' home at ten thirty this morning?" he asked, keeping his tone even. The man's face dropped slightly but then presented confusion.

"Well my grandmother usually needs help getting around… I love that old ba-I mean granny" he said smoothly before clearing his throat.

"Your grandmother huh?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows. He leaned in closer to the man. "So where is she right now? We looked around the house and there was no sign of her being there"

Reid and Emily found out as Derek retreated to the police station there wasn't any indication whatsoever that the home had been lived in for weeks at least…except for the fact that the guy in front of him was tossed around in it by someone…or something.

"Her Pilates class? Granny sure loves to stay in shape?"

"Are you asking me? Or telling me?" Derek frowned crossing his arms. The man in front of him suddenly laughed, leaning away from Derek.

"I still don't know you're name officer. You don't have anything on me either…I don't even have a lawyer present" he replied back.

Derek eyed him carefully again to analyze his behavior. Even though this man was trying his damndest to remain calm and cool, Derek noticed he seemed a bit defensive and nervous around him. Derek found it odd that he barely looked him in the eye, but for everyone else he did. He even accidently flirted with Reid thinking he was a woman. Of which Derek found hilarious but pf course Reid didn't.

"Look man," Derek let out a sigh tapping his fingers against the table briefly. "I'm trying to help you. You're facing possible incarceration because of 19 murders in the last thirteen years here…don't let me get started on the trespassing and missing person-"

"I'm tellin' you officer I was just checking to see if she was there! I mean c'mon!" The man smiled innocently at Derek. "Do I look like I could do wrong?" he winked causing Derek's breath to intake ever so slightly. He wrestled with the newfound feeling in his gut, putting it in a chokehold and pouring gasoline on it before throwing a few lit matches.

No. He liked women.

Sexy, beautiful, smaller frame, soft, curvy or slightly thin, large or small breasts, comfortably fitting vaginas for his-

Females.

Derek Morgan loved women.

This guy was just messing with his head anyway like any other suspect. Charming him was something all suspects usually did to get out…

"I thought you said you were checking on her? Now you're implying you weren't sure she was even there?" The guy's face dropped again. The two looked up to hear the door opening an Hotch step out nodding to Derek. Derek got up from his seat.

"Don't go nowhere" he threw over his shoulder. The man chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it sunshine"

Derek's eyes glanced at his own reflection on the metal door as he turned the knob, only to see the guy biting his lip and watching Derek's backside unashamedly and appreciatively, unbeknownst to knowing that Derek could see him.

He quickly slammed the door shut, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Scratch that. _Hoping_ the most hopefullest of all hopest hopes his eyes were playing tricks on him. He ran a hand over his face as Hotch turned his head from his position at the two-way mirror.

"He's hiding something" He commented turning back to view the suspect in the room.

"Yeah, I gathered that…" Derek stood beside Hotch still annoyed that the farthest he got was bupkis.

"What he isn't hiding is the fact that he's attracted to you though" Panic spread on Derek's face. He saw? If Hotch saw then his eyes weren't playing tricks on 's mind drifted to when the guy flirted with Reid earlier...that was no accident. Oh, to have sweet ignorant bliss again.

"What makes you think-?" he flubbed only to have Hotch turn to him again. "We could use that to our advantage in this case. Find out what he knows to go further along"

"But Hotch, how do you even know he's attracted to me? Also, what if he knows about the unsub, or is he the unsub?"

"He doesn't fit the profile" Hotch said simply. Derek's stomach dropped.

"Our unsub is a psychopath. He feels nothing for these women and chooses to show that on one of largely celebrated holidays in the world. The most romantic one at that" Hotch pulled out his phone pressing a few numbers.

"As for my reasoning on the fact that he is attracted to you…is obvious. I think you know that Derek." Derek sighed again eyebrows knit together.

"So, you think I should make a deal with him?" Derek asked disappointedly. Hotch's eyes snapped back up to Derek closing his phone.

"I don't _think_, I know you should. Get his information. Subtly express some mutual attraction to him while getting him to help along the way" Hotch picked up a notebook and pen from a table nearby handing it to Derek. Derek begrudgingly took the items and looked to the ceiling for strength. He opened the door to see a smile spread on the guy's face. Ugh.

"Hey, its my favorite officer-"

Derek glared darkly at him as he took his seat. "Write down your information"

The man looked at him curiously. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this to happen so fast! Where are you taking me to dinner?" he said wiggling his eyebrows again. Derek scoffed letting out a bitter laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself. We're giving you a deal. You tell us what you know in exchange for letting you go. Now sign"

"Oooh I love it when a man in uniform-"

Derek slammed his fist down. "Sign. Now. Or you can forget about ever being released from here."

The man gulped taking the pen in his hand and scribbling his name and number in the notebook. He slid it gently to Derek the smug look on his face again. Derek picked it up making his journey over to the door again.

"You never told me your name" the guy sing-songed. Derek stopped in his tracks rubbing his temples.

"Derek Morgan," he said gruffly, opening the door and trying to rush out as quickly as possible.

"You can call me Dean, Derek Morgan" Dean said, cheerily placing his hands behind his head, leaning back and gleefully enjoying the view of Derek's gluteus maximus again.

* * *

><p>UH. So how was it? xD<p>

This is sort of a dramatic comedy type thing with slash thrown in.

Review please and tell me what you think. I know it's kinda different from what I usually post.

I will be updating The Reid Experience soon since I have updated the

Thanks for reading btw! :)


	2. February 5th Later on that Day

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, and put this story on their favorites/or alerts. Pardon the lateness as well.

I plan to have this story be at least 4-6 chapters. It would be my first finished fanfic, I'm so excited xD I've had this account for years but never completely finished a story. I don't think I'll be able to upload the last chapter on Valentine's day like I planned earlier, maybe a little while after.

But anyway, please enjoy and review when you have the chance :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: February 5th Later on that Day<strong>

Derek stared at Dean from the other side of the Powell police headquarters, a stoic expression in place on his face. At the moment Dean was a bit too happily filling out his release forms and "consultant" contract. Hotch was standing before him, more than likely talking about what Dean's consultant duties consisted of as he flipped through the forms. When Dean finished he turned around slightly, stretching like a cat who had just awaken from their afternoon nap. Derek's eyes instantly went to the suddenly exposed smooth patch of muscular skin from his back. Derek blinked rapidly, and then closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose wondering if Dean did the action on purpose for his attention.

"We couldn't find anything in that house" Derek jumped at the sound of his partner's voice. Emily stood beside him face in a neutral expression.

"Hopefully Mr. Winchester can enlighten us on whatever we're missing…get 'em tiger" she purred leaving Derek's perplexed presence.

"Hey! Emily! Where are you-"

_I brought…you… to where you…are…today…_

Derek gasped, recoiling and holding his head lightly as a sharp pain hit it. He slowly walked over to where Dean and Hotch were, trying to be careful not to bump into anything. The voice continued on, disembodied, alarming and unwanted in Derek's head. He felt Dean's eyes fall on him as he got within a foot closer. He wasn't sure if he looked on in concern, interest or whatever but…thankfully the pain and echoing voice stopped as he reached the two men.

"You will answer to Agent Morgan or any other SSA agent in the vicinity. If I hear any complaints you will be dealt with accordingly and punished to the fullest extent of the law understood?"

Hotch watched Dean for confirmation.

"Yes sir wouldn't want to disappoint my buddy agent Morgan here" Dean passed a side-log glance at Derek, giving him a wink before he turned a serious expression to Hotch. He flinched when he saw that Hotch continued glaring at him even harder than before. Derek bit back a smile at Dean's apparent fear of Hotch. He mentally put into account that he had an ace up his sleeve if Dean so happened to get out of control. Which he probably will.

"Morgan?"

Derek looked up at his superior at the call of his name.

"Brief Dean on the case after he tells you what he knows-"

"Hey, I'm uh, standing right here ya'know"

Hotch continued on, "then brief him on the case so that there aren't any parallels between what you've told him and what he knows." He paused studying Derek's worried face. Derek nodded at his boss after realizing the questioning look and wanted answer on his current state of mind. On the case, on leading Dean on…which he wasn't looking forward to…

"Good. Keep me posted" Hotch turned on his heels leaving Derek warily eyeing Dean who took sudden interest in his face for some reason. If Derek didn't know any better he looked…concerned?

"Right, so-"

"Do ya mind if I saw my brother first?" Dean questioned. Confusion dawned on Derek's face at the request.

"Did you mention this to Hotch?...Dean? Dean!" Derek snapped when Dean's gaze followed Reid's form whizzing by, obviously trying to avoid Dean. He had a lazy smile on his face, neck craning to get a better view. "Huh? What?"

"Your brother? If he exists that is. Not like your pretend granny" Derek was getting a little tired of the way Dean's lying...not to mention the lecherous gazes the fell on Reid…and himself for that matter. He started to feel that painful throb in his head again.

"Yeah, Sammy exists" Dean said waving Derek off. "He's at our hotel. You don't mind driving me there officer-"

"Agent" Derek cut in harshly.

"Right, right officer" Dean replied back, walking towards the exit. Derek sighed following the other man. "We're at the Challencor Hotel-"

"Hold up Dean" Derek prompted stopping in his tracks and expecting Dean to do the same.

He didn't.

He instead kept walking down the sidewalk looking around until Derek roughly grabbed him by the arm.

"Stop" Dean turned slowly, first looking at Derek's hand on his bicep then Derek's face. His eyes flicked up to Derek's blinking slowly while his eyebrows rose.

"Hands...off...the merchandise" He growled glowering, which for some reason reminded Derek of a pissed off feline. He cleared his throat, holding back a laugh that bubbled up at the mental image.

"I don't have any problems bringing you back in there" Derek warned, jerking his head in the direction of the station and not releasing his grip. He would be more than happy to not have Dean cross paths with him again. But since he didn't want to get on Hotch's bad side by disobeying orders, threats were his only weapon. "You need to listen to me, and not go running off without telling me anything"

"I'm not some snot nosed punk kid who needs to be told how to act in public damnit!" Dean yelled ripping his arm away from Derek's control. The two stared each other down. "I'm a grown man!"

"Then stop acting as if you're a snot nosed punk brat who needs to be told how to act in public" Derek retorted. "Act like a grown man" His instruction was met with only a defiant glare as he moved forward. He walked over to the SUV he used earlier opening the door. He watched as Dean mirrored his moves, sliding into the car, a hardened expression on his face. Derek hit the ignition.

"Challencor Hotel?"

Dean gave a grunt as an answer staring out the window as Derek pulled off. The entire ride was met with uninterrupted silence to which Derek greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Dean where the hell have you be-" A man in his late twenties opened the door of the hotel room, towel around his waist water dripping from his body as Dean was mid-secret knock. He stood wide eyed at the visitor with Dean. Dean let a grin cross his features.<p>

"Hiya Sammy, had a good shower?"

Derek scanned the man before him, who was now clearly embarrassed but shooting a glare at Dean's comment.

"I apologize for intruding. I'm SSA agent Derek Morgan with the FBI's BAU-" if the young man's eyes couldn't get any larger, they did just then as he swiped a hand through his wet hair. He shot a worried glance in Dean's direction before giving Derek eye contact again.

"Dean is helping us on a case"

Derek looked in Dean's direction only to come face to face with Dean narrowing his eyes at him. He blinked confusedly before beginning to look everywhere else. Sam witnessed the scene, confused until realization dawned on him.

"Oh, sorry, please come in" he opened the door wider allowing his brother and Derek in. Derek and Dean bumped shoulders as one tried to get in before the other.

"You first"

"No, no I insist" Dean said sarcastically, throwing in a hearty laugh for good measure. Derek ignored Dean's attitude as he walked in the room. He dealt with the other man's change of attitude on the way to the Hotel in silence as he did now. The energy he had needed to be used towards the case. He hoped that something could finally be done on both his side of the fence and the rest of the team back at the police station. The team seemed to have wasted enough time already.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. :

Sorry for the slow rate I'm going in. I have the ending all finished. It's just a slow climb for me to type out everything in the middle.

But I hope it was enjoyed,

thank you for reading! :)


	3. February 13th

Thanks again to the people who are following this story! I appreciate it! :D

About two more chapters left.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: February 13th<strong>

The amount of pain and mystification Derek was feeling right now could not be described in mere mortal words. His body felt peachy-keen in comparison to his head-which of course wasn't saying much. There was a slight buzzing going through his ears as he strained to open his eyes. The light that greeted his chocolate brown orbs nearly blinded him.

"You okay there sunshine? You gave us quite a scare"

Derek blinked making an attempt to rub his eyes or at least block out the light so that his eyes could adjust, only to find them held back with cold rings of metal.

"What-" Derek said hoarsely. The figure in front of him leaned over and picked up a cylindrical sparkling object, pressing it to Derek's lips.

"Close your eyes and drink up. It may sting like hell, but given the circumstances I'll take my chances" He tipped the object further, allowing cool crisp water to roll down Derek's throat. Derek sputtered at the intrusion, coughing a few minutes before his throat gracefully accepted the beverage.

"Atta boy" Derek's vision finally cleared to reveal Dean Winchester inches away from his face and hands resting on his shoulders. His body registered that his hands were handcuffed above him.

"Where-where…what happened?"

"You can't remember anything huh? Maybe that's a good thing" Dean commented cagily. His face suddenly hardened as his emerald eyes flicked up to Derek's. He let a few moments of silence pass before he spoke again,

"I'm gonna give it to ya straight, since I know you'd probably appreciate that Derek. For the last eight days you were possessed by an evil spirit who gained revenge against their…victims…" he coughed, still making eye contact with Derek while trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't remember…"

"Well the last thing you probably do remember is walking through that door," Dean nodded his head to the hotel room's door. "Then that's probably when it had complete control over you."

"It?" Shock crossed Derek's features as he tried putting together what he remembered before waking up to being handcuffed to this bed and Dean Winchester practically sitting on his lap. He shook his head closing his eyes trying to get his brain in gear.

"Don't strain yourself there champ," Dean joked. "I'll fill ya in…"

"There's no such thing as being possessed" Derek groaned, while trying to move his arms again but forgetting he was still handcuffed. Dean smirked looking at the metallic accessories.

"Yeah, you were. Had to handcuff you to my bed about three days ago to perform the exorcism with Sammy. That bastard just didn't want to get out of you. Took awhile for you to wake up." he said, face becoming serious again. Derek continued looking at him with disbelief. In his head Derek accounted for at least four mental issues that Dean could possibly have.

"You're sick Dean," Derek said quietly, looking at Dean with pity. "You're delusional man! What happened? Why did you handcuff me? I promise to get you some help if you tell me what really happened"

Dean tsked him, "You're the one who needed my help sunshine. Sammy thought that Valentine's Day case was one of ours, but instead we found ourselves an evil spirit." He leaned in closer to Derek, who shirked away. "It's gone now. You don't have to worry about it anymore. We sent that monster to hell where he belonged with the others …"

"If there was an evil spirit, who was it? Why would they possess me?" Derek thought he could play Dean's game for now and hopefully kill some time until Hotch and the rest of the team would find him. If they even knew he was gone that is. Maybe if he scanned the room without Dean noticing, he'd have a chance to…

"At the police station you heard him didn't you?" Dean questioned searching Derek's eyes. Derek looked back, raking through his brain to recall. No. No it couldn't have been…

_"Look, Derek, I never hurt you. You could have said no."_

_"I brought you where you are Today! Without me you would be nothing!"_

_Are you saying I had nothing to do with making you who you are?"_

"Buford-d?" he asked shakily, tremors beginning to start in his body. Dean placed a hand on Derek's chest.

"Easy there. He won't hurt you anymore. Or anyone else. He's gone. Its gone now, Derek! Hey!" Dean commanded as Derek began violently shaking his head with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Derek yelled, making attempts to thrash through his handcuffs. Dean hurriedly held his arms down as best he could. The yelling turned into soft sobs about ten minutes later. Dean still had his hands planted against Derek's arms, face full of determination. "Why-y?"

Derek felt so much frustration and guilt at that moment at being used by that sick bastard again. Even in his death he used him. He didn't quite get over the memories of the abuse, but each day had gotten a little easier. A flash of that day at the police office brought him to the echoing unknown voice in his head, but with the very familiar words. Derek prayed that he didn't do anything to hurt his team while that monster had control of his body.

"What did he make-make me do?" Derek asked breathlessly, eyes puffy but gazing into Dean's worried eyes.

"He pretended to be you. The other FBI guys didn't suspect anything. They aren't good for anything anyway so I can't say I'm surprised" Derek closed his eyes breathing deeply.

"How far are they in the case?"

"They have a suspect, he's holding other victims hostage and they're trying to find out where" Dean said, hands and finger tips tracing over Derek's wrists. Derek's breath hitched as Dean's head suddenly brushed into Derek's neck while he began unhooking the cuffs. He backed away after undoing them giving Derek a sheepish grin.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself when we exorcised you, so yeah" he gave a shaky laugh.

"My team know I'm here?" Derek asked, wondering if he could completely accept the that knowledge that Buford will no longer haunt his waking or latent dreams for the rest of his life...he could possibly be truly happy. He had Dean, the guy who gave him the hardest time to thank for that.

First things were first however, going back to the team to solve this case so no one else had to die.

"They thought you were working some other lead, I covered for you and stuff" Dean said, looking bashful for a moment.

"Thanks" Derek said, wincing at the pain of his wrists when he tried rubbing them.

"Sorry 'bout that. Here" Dean reached over to the dresser pulling out a first aid kit. Derek watched admiringly as Dean actively worked to dress his wounds. As he did, flashes in his mind of revealed the past days of Buford possessing him. Then of Sam and Dean jumping him, handcuffing him to the bed post then reading a strange diction in Latin. After that everything went black and returned to the images of him waking up earlier.

"Done, there ya go" Dean said, appreciating his handy work. He smiled at Derek and Derek felt a calm wash over him. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment, and then Derek gave Dean a grin causing him to look away a blush peppering his cheeks.

"Let's go then" Dean piped, getting up from the bed with Derek following. Derek looked down at his clothes and noticed they bared a striking resemblance to Dean's current attire. While Dean wore blue jeans and a plaid shirt, Derek rocked blue ripped jeans and a black top.

"Dean?" he questioned. "Am I wearing your clothes?"

Dean stopped his gathering of items around the room to look at Derek.

"You kinda messed up your old ones, so, you're borrowing mine. Lucky you huh?" he said quickly, returning back to his packing. He pulled out a rather large shot gun, checking the safety before putting it into the bag. He turned to Derek to address him and saw his arms crossed, frowning at Dean.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review when you have the chance thanks! :)<p> 


	4. February 13th Later that Day

Second to last chapter. I will promptly upload the last one right after. This took alll day to write, along with the last chapter. xD I can't believe it.

I apologize to those who were following my Morgan/Garcia story. ;_; I was supposed to upload the chapter Friday/or Saturday but I wanted to finish this story so bad.

But anyway, happy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: February 13th Later that Day<strong>

"Dean" Derek said, stopping his and Dean's walk to the police station. Dean turned to face features on his face unreadable.

The two had just finished a long drive from the hotel, with Derek questioning Dean of the significance of him packing up his gun and bringing it with him to the police station was. He continued looking at Dean disapprovingly as he begrudgingly left it at the hotel and led Derek to the Impala, introducing the car proudly.

The whole ride went through the musical selections of "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues" through an entire hour which drove Derek up the wall. He didn't really mind much hard rock music, but a hard rock overload was not what he expected or needed. Dean sung hummed, off-key, which kinda worked for him, to the songs that played.

In between that he spilled to Derek about eh many different other worldly things that he and Sam took care of on a daily basis. They originally thought that the Valentine's Day murders were actually sacrifices made by witches or minions of those witches. However, it turned out that a regular old psycho-path committed the crimes.

Dean wasn't too sure of the name of the guy, but the connection he had with the victims was that he worked as a tour guide for the town, helping the victims when they traveled to Powell for the local college or vacation. All of them reminded him of his young wife, who died tragically on Valentine's Day on a romantic getaway in the ocean. He later found out that his wife was cheating on him. He sought out women who reminded him of his wife. What else further amplified his delusion was that the women he hunted somehow cheated on who they were with. He believed he was punishing them, ridding the world of women who deceived their loves. Also according to Dean, he was able to find out that the mother of Gina Peters found the unsub, figuring out what he done.

She was promptly taken and injured along with the other women he kidnapped for this year's Valentines Day torture. He saw them as fallen angels, in justification to the wings he drew out in chalk on the pavement beneath their bodies. By leaving them out in the open as he did, the unsub hoped to educate the town on women who break men's hearts deserving the cruelest punishment as possible.

Those thoughts and more crossed Derek's mind as he stared at Dean.

"I just want to thank you for all your help. Everything. I mean it" Derek said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezing it. Dean shifted a little uncomfortably before nodding, averting Derek's eyes. Derek confused by Dean's reaction, removed his hand and stuffed it inside his pocket glancing around at the quiet area.

Derek recalled that throughout the entire ride Dean had made not one gesture to indicate his attraction to him again. He merely sung along with his cassette or talked about his and Sam's 'hunts' throughout the entire country over the years. Dean did seem a bit more open, that was for sure. But what Derek couldn't get out of his head was that fact that he actually missed the flirting and the care that was shown to him…

An awkward silence fell over them for awhile until Dean inched closer to Derek.

"You okay? I mean, even though you freaked out a little back there when I told you about what happened and what me and Sammy do-"

The front doors of the station cut Dean short, busting open to reveal Emily, Rossi and Hotch rushing off to the SUV's nearby. Hotch stopped when he spotted Derek. Derek sprinted over to the group Dean who followed close on his heels.

"We found them. We don't have much time until they die from their injuries" Hotch said opening the door to the SUV. He looked at Derek closely "You stay here, and sit this one out"

"Hotch I-" Before he could finish Hotch and the team sped out to parts unknown. Derek ran a hand over his head and then turned around to face Dean, who was staring intently at him.

"You look like hell" Derek recoiled at bit, but then realized his question as to why Hotch took one look at him and ordered him to stay behind was answered.

"That bad huh?" he asked into Dean's eyes before rubbing his head again.

"Let's go inside. I need to get Sammy anyways"

Derek nodded as Dean led the way into the station.

"Hey, handsome!" Derek whipped around at the voice and smiled at Penelope, who sat at a nearby desk in the station, a computer in front of her.

"Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Derek said happily walking over to her. She smiled but then glanced at him worriedly when he came closer. "Everything oka-"

"Well hello there sweetheart, what's your name?" Dean cut in leaning over Penelope's desk, a grin in place on his face. Derek frowned looking at him in disbelief while Penelope bit her lip holding in a laugh.

"No hablo ingles" she replied cheerily.

"Oh, not to worry sweetheart, we don't need english for what I wanna do-"

"Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" Before Dean could answer, Derek yanked him by the arm, dragging him off to a hallway passing Sam and Reid talking animatedly about something. Sam looked over briefly in concern until the two came out of view, rounding another corner.

Derek pushed Dean against the wall, an iron grip increasing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get off!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you _Dean? Huh? What was that about?" Dean snatched his arm away glaring at Derek.

"Look, I understand you've been through a lot in the last couple of days" Dean started, still staring Derek down. "but that gives you no excuse to-"

Derek tuned him out as he began realizing what was happening. Why had he acted like that? Was it because he hated to see another guy flirting with his Penelope…or because the guy in question was flirting with someone else instead?

"I dunno man. She doesn't seem your _type_"

Dean's eyebrows rose. "My type? "

"You're kidding right?" Derek scoffed. "I don't get you man-"

"Why don't you spit it out then huh? What's my _type_ supposed to be?"

"Certainly not someone who doesn't have a dick hanging between their legs that's for sure-"

Dean suddenly swung his right arm, missing Derek who immediately ducked. Derek then landed a blow to Dean's right cheek, knocking him to the tile floor only to have himself kneed in the stomach. He doubled over with a grunt before launching himself at Dean, who did the same. Footsteps

"Dean! Stop! No!"

"Derek! Oh my god!"

Dean was pulled apart from Derek by Sam, who dragged him a few feet away from Derek. Derek in turn was held at bay by Reid and a few other police officers on hand. Penelope stood a few feet away with J.J worried looks on their faces.

Sam looked fearful at the officers and then Derek, wondering what was going to happen next. Dean snatched away from his brother stalking off down the hallway not caring if Sam followed him or not. Derek was finally removed from the clutches of the police watching Dean walk away, anger and frustration stirring in his belly.

"Derek" Penelope called out softly putting a reassuring hand on his arm. Derek ignored it, his mind still swirling with his actions and whether or not he wanted to run away to catch Dean or let him slip through his fingers.

* * *

><p>Next chap soon, review when you have the chance! :)<p>

Thanks for reading~


	5. February 20th

Last chapter yay! I hope those who followed this story from beginning to end enjoyed it! :)

I'm also writing a sequel for it called, **"The Age of Aquarius and Gemini**". The Aquarius is Dean and the Gemini is Derek according to their birthdays. Check that out too once I have it published. It will be a on-going series much like my Morgan/Garcia fic :)

Anyways enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: February 20th<strong>

It had taken two days for the team to find the girls and Gina Peters' mom. The unsub had given them false information a few times on their whereabouts. Hotch again and again given Derek time off from questioning the unsub, or even see him being led away in handcuffs from the Powell police. He repeatedly looked at him in concern but not before chastising him on the fight he had with Dean. Once they returned to Quantico, Derek would be put on paid vacation for week. On top of that Derek couldn't figure out why until he felt his body become heavier and bit weaker.

He discovered after a hot shower the other night revealing, but older defense bruises on his person. Not from the fight with Dean, or his struggling with Buford's spirit possessing him…

He wanted to question someone about it. Discreetly of course, being that he had not seen Dean in days and the blind spots in his memory over the days he was possessed still existed. After some careful prodding he found out that he had taken down the unsub himself, with Dean's aid. He sustained a few injuries he hadn't noticed earlier on; realizing that Dean made up the excuse of telling Hotch he was working another lead, when in fact the was recovering form being attacked. Dean tried protecting him from the memory, to not burder his shoulders anymore than he already had.

That outlook more than flattered him. He regretted somewhat of taunting Dean days prior, after hours upon hours of reflection in his hotel room. He missed the arrogant smirk too. His eyes. His give'em hell attitude. His care. Why did he care so much?

Derek swore he even felt Dean's presence a couple of times while he walked around the town by himself. But that couldn't have been. No way. Dean Winchester couldn't have been confused with his feelings as much as Derek could and only acted out in frustration, just as Derek had? Did he? Was he even still in town? He had not seen Sam either since that day.

Today was the last day the team was tying up loose ends on the case. Derek occupied a desk at the police station filling out what he could in the paperwork department with Reid until a sudden thought came to him.

"Hey, Reid?"

Reid looked up at the call of his name. "Hm?"

"Walk-on consultants usually receive some type of compensation for their duties right?"

"Yep. They accept it usually five to ten days after the case they aided the police or FBI on. It's part of their contract. Actually consultants-"

Derek realized that any time this day or tomorrow, either Dean or Sam would roll through the police station to collect their reward. Which meant the two were probably still in town.

Not needing anymore information Derek promptly rose from his seat, putting on his coat sprinting out the door leaving a confused Reid. He anticipated the thought that Dean was still in the state. He didn't know what he would do if he found out he was. The only thing he knew was that Chancellor Hotel was where he needed to be.

* * *

><p>Derek trudged up the path to Dean and Sam's hotel room glancing over to the boat of the car Dean called his "baby" parked. Something fluttered in his chest at the thought of Dean still in his room.. Yearning, worry and some dread in the mix perhaps. He knocked at the door a few times. The door flew open to reveal Dean who stared back at Derek with a neutral expression on his face. He had a small bruise on his cheek where Derek clocked him,<p>

"Dean, we have to talk man" Derek said tiredly, hands clenched at his sides. "I want to apologize for-"

Dean moved away from the door ,walking further in the hotel room, which Dean took as a signal to walk in as well. He closed the door behind himself and faced Dean who stood in the middle of the door.

Dean swiftly barked out a laugh gulping down the beer in his hand. "Of course, that's all you cops say you want to do. But you don't know what you're doin' " he took another sip eying Derek.

Derek gritted his teeth, as he struggled even harder to not get angry. What was it about this guy and his grudge about the FBI? Was it covering something else up?

"You can't have this attitude about the FBI Dean" he said, successfully keeping his voice even. Dean's smirk fell as he put down his beer stalking over to Derek. "Haven't I and the rest of my team shown how different we were from what you though?"

"Oh, so you're supposed to be somehow different from the rest of them huh?" he seethed going inches too close in Derek's personal bubble. Derek felt alarmed at the sudden closeness, but somehow still welcomed it… He gazed into Dean's eyes and his eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight before him. He saw that Dean's pupils were dilated, with a faint flush dusting over his freckled cheeks.

"Cops just getting in our way…including you" Dean paused a moment to chuckle bitterly.

"You're the worst actually. Sayin' that you care. Jumping through hoops and managing to almost get _torn apart_ from that poltergeist…which by the way made me and Sammy's job harder-"

"Why the hell do you care then Dean, if I'm in your way?" Derek cautiously took a step forward completely closing the space between him and Dean. Dean's jaw grew slack as he moved backwards, stumbling a bit on his feet, face marked with surprise and fear along the way.

"Be honest Dean…are you attracted to me?" Derek asked gently his face softening, all anger and irritation gone. The constant tug and pull between them will probably never end as long as they know each other. However, the idea of leaving Dean Winchester's presence scared the heck out of Derek. Dean was openly arrogant, annoying and sometimes too talkative as well as stubborn like Derek but…his caring attitude, his wit, his intelligence, his strength and beauty is what captivated Derek the most in this short amount of time he'd gotten to know Dean.

"Whoa! Back up! Like I said, I…was tryin' to make sure you didn't-"

"Dean, since day one you've shown you liked me…You saved me. You rescued me…you followed me even after the case ended and I…" Derek bit his lip inching closer to Dean who still showed his was terrified.

"Screw you! I don't like dick!" Dean shouted his voice cracking.

Derek wanted to laugh at the irony of the sentiment. He also became aware of Dean averting his eyes again as he tried connecting their gazes. He sighed in relief knowing he was sure of himself, and of Dean's feelings for him was evident. The blatant denial, nervousness all pointed to Dean Winchester having a big fat crush on him. As he thought before, Dean was messing with his head almost a week ago when he brought him in the police station flirting with him. He probably flirted with and watched Reid and even his Baby Girl to make Derek jealous. Even when Dean undid his handcuffs in the most sensual way from the bed post…Derek felt a moan in the back of his throat at the thought of Dean's hot breath against his neck.

The thoughts of Buford weren't gone. Derek still received small flicks of memory of his possession as well as some from the abuse when triggered. However, when he started thinking of Dean risking his life to save his and other people…it was a done deal. Derek was falling harder through the window that shown light…sweet precious light that beckoned him. That light, soft. That light Dean. There was no woman on earth he felt this way about in a romantic way thus far in his life. He wasn't sure if he even liked other men. So far though, Derek wanted to thank and appreciate Dean for this, physically and emotionally.

Derek walked towards Dean slowly, almost stalking like a panther cornering a frightened deer. Dean's eyes widened as he continued staggering backwards in the room, knocking over his beer and a lamp until he thumped against the wall. Derek avoided the obstacle course smoothly, watching his prey intently. When he reached Dean, he placed both of his hands on either side of Dean's head on the wall.

"No, no staa-ay away…" Dean whimpered trembling as Derek leaned in, amused and enraptured in Dean flustered face. "Or…or I'm gonna kick your ass-"

Derek cut off the petrified primadona with a soft kiss. He placed peck after peck on theWinchester's lips while taking one of his wrists to lead him to the bed. Dean shivered with each kiss, whimpering whenever Derek kept his lips away far too long. Derek smiled as he continued peppering kisses, gently taking Dean's shoulders and guiding him to sit on the bed they neared.

As Derek sat himself, he stopped his kissing to observe Dean. The sight he saw his took breath away.

Dean's full lips, now plumper from their kissing were parted awaiting the return of Derek's lips. His large emerald eyes were glazed over, eyebrows drawn together in pleasure, cheeks dusted pink. His breathing became more and more labored by the second as he looked into Derek's eyes pleadingly, confused as to why everything ceased.

Derek smiled down at Dean, cupping one of his cheeks before trailing it to the back of his neck.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked when Dean suddenly made a face and then growled after Derek finished speaking. He suddenly slapped Derek's hand away looking fiercely at him.

"I'm not a chick" he grit out. "I'm not your frickin' _sweetheart_ either you sonofabit-mf!"

Derek lapped at Dean's mouth, before inserting his tongue inside. He moaned at the same time Dean did, exploring the warmth. He soon felt Dean relaxing into the kiss and his hand beginning to rove to his ass, squeezing it. Derek chuckled into the kiss, recalling Dean's fondness for his backside since the day they met. Derek found his own hands reaching around Dean's hips to pull him to lay down on the bed along with himself. Dean's hand moved to Derek's crotch, palming it.

As the kiss' intensity increased along with Dean suddenly rutting his hips against Derek's an image of Buford face appeared in Derek's head, he grunted, pulling away from Dean while holding his head. Dean searched his face worriedly.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I…I'm fine" Derek huffed, moving his hand from his head breathing deeply. He let out a shaky laugh. "I never expected myself to be attracted to other guys…"

"I'm not, I mean. I still like chicks, You're ah-"

"Dean, we were just making out not more than two seconds ago," Derek stressed, sitting up a bit to look over Dean.

"We…we weren't making out, no" Dean scoffed, his voice cracking. "We were fighting with our mouths"

Derek bit his lip to try to hide the laugh that wanted to escape. "And I suppose when you were grabbing my ass and dry humping me we were-?"

"Wrestling! Feeling out the competition! What else?"

Derek shook his head laughing lightly and allowing an easy smile to spread on his face. "You're in denial De-" Dean suddenly tilted his head up placing a tentative kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth before plopping his head down on the bed again.

"Happy?" he asked smartly. Derek smiled, eying Dean adoringly. He reached a hand out to his face, lightly stroking Dean's bruised cheek sighing.

"When's your next hunt?"

Dean hummed contentedly as Derek's fingers found his way to his scalp, massaging with care.

"Tomorrow night. Think we found a tulpa, a genie-like thing down south…feels good gah"

Derek raised an eyebrow smirking, "Feels good to find a tulpa down south?"

"No man, what you're doin'. When you get to be my age you'd appreciate stuff like this more…"

"Dean, I think I'm older than you" Derek said stopping his ministrations for awhile.

One of Dean's eyes popped open to look at Derek. "What? How old _are_ you?"

"I'm forty Dean"

Dean's other eye opened as he sat up in alarm, gaping at Derek. "Damn…"

"Is that a problem for you Dean?" Derek asked, hoping that it wasn't a problem. If there was he would happily show Dean that his moves in the bedroom were that of a spring chicken. Derek looked up at the ceiling wondering if the analogy used by the author was a bit too cliché. He looked at the ceiling a few more moments thoughtfully before turning back to Dean.

"So, I got myself a cougar huh?" Dean said huskily inching closer to Derek, who watched Dean with a bemused expression on his face. "Me-ow. Maybe I should be the one giving you a massage old man"

"I'll have to take you up on that" Derek said, grinning at Dean. Dean grinned back, but after a beat it fell.

"Sorry, about that…the fighting and forcing you to-"

"Hey, it was me okay?" Derek resisted the urge to take Dean's chin in one of his hands and kiss the worry off his face. Dean's eyes flicked up to him, face unreadable. The two stared at each other a few moments silently.

"Dean, I don't want to end…whatever this is-"

Dean let out a bitter laugh, "With our jobs its gonna be a little hard"

"Did you mean what you said, that you were still attracted to women?" Derek asked searching Dean's eyes and hoping he can accept the truth that may or may not come out of Dean's pretty mouth.

Dean sighed, "I dunno man. Sorta. What about you?"

"I'm in the same boat you're in. I just know I don't want to let you go…again"

Dean gave him a half-smile, as he reached for his phone on the dresser."Can I have your digits sunshine?"

Derek chuckled before reading off his number from memory to Dean who obediently punched the numbers into his phone. The two spent the rest of the time talking, Derek about his family back in Chicago and Dean about more of his hunts but not much about his family other than Sam.

The time for Derek to leave came too fast as Sam came back in the room, their compensation from the police in tow. Sam looked at the two men laying next to each other in shock before profusely apologizing and covering his eyes. Derek apologized for intruding, sadly leaving the brothers to head back to the station.


End file.
